


Phil and Dan Reads: Phantasia a Phanfic

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Dan read Phanfics for a video</p><p>"Earlier that day, Jule joked to Phil and Dan that they should read one of her fanfics. And surprisingly, they seemed to be amused on that idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil and Dan Reads: Phantasia a Phanfic

Earlier that day, Jule joked to Phil and Dan that they should read one of her fanfics. And surprisingly, they seemed to be amused on that idea.

Phil: Yeah! And you can join us! [Directed towards Jule]

Jule: Wait what!? [Amusement evolved into panic]

Phil: It be fun! I think we should!

Dan: Why not? We’ve done weirder things.

Jule: Wait, no, I was joking! You guys really don’t have too...

Dan: Why are you now being weird?

Jule: Cause it’ll be awkward, I don’t know? Why do you want to do this?

Dan: It’s something we’ve never done and you know Try New Thing!

Jule: -_-” Fine

\-----------------  
[After getting set up, Jule decided to stand on the side behind the camera instead of being in it. 

Phil: Hey guys! Today I have Bear with me!

Dan: Really? Bear?

Phil: Yeah? Its related.

Dan: Fine, we’re going to read a phanfic! 

Phil: Yeah! With a P-H!

Dan: >->’

Phil: Also, Jule is here!

Jule: No~

Dan: -_-” 

Phil: So, I was going through Jule’s work, 

Dan: if you did not knew already she writes fanfics and occasionally Phan fanfics

Jule: Mostly….

Dan: She's Phan trash. 

Phil: Why you being shy?

Dan: Phan trash number one!

Jule: I don’t know! It’s like when people look at you when you’re drawing. Or a dragonfly is trying to land on your fishing pole while you’re fishing! I mean, you don’t want to hit the little guy but he’s getting in the way!

Dan: Wot? Errm, okay! 

Jule: Also, no, I'm phan trash number two! 

Phil: What? [Confused, Phil asked, out of the loops because he did not heard Dan's words] Whose phan trash number one then?

Jule: Dan is! [Jule began to fangirl a bit and makes a sqidgykawaiiwolfface] 

Dan: [Ignoring Jule's comment] Should we look up the one with the most hits or....?

Phil: Yes! And it is….. [Selecting to sort works by; Hits] 

Phil and Dan: Phantasia! 

Jule: Oh that’s a good one!

Dan: Yeah, but it’s your work, kinda bit biased

Jule: Yeah, correct. [Swerving heads to both sides, registering the answer]

Phil: Hey, Jule, want to be the narrator?

Jule Nope!

Dan: But this is your fanfic.

Jule: You guys should read!

Dan: okay fine. [Dan moved Phil’s colorfully stickered, laptop to balance on one of both of their legs] Ergm…. [Dan cleared his throat] “Phil and Dan was cuddling on Phil’s…” Aww look! It’s in script format! That's neat. 

Phil: [Looks over at Dan]

Dan: I’m sorry but I can admire this new writing style! 

Phil: Haven’t you read this?

[Silence erupted while the boys stared at each other]

Dan: No. [Dan spoke sternly]

Phil: Okay. [Phil replied, getting the hint]

Jule: Meep meep…….

Dan: “hey…. do you ever dream about having kids? Dan asked unexpectedly, after seeing Howlter Family fanarts. Like having a son?” [Dan calmly read out loud intertwined with emotions]

Phil: uhhh, wait where are we

Dan: God dammit! -_-” [Jule tried desperately not to let a laugh slip out. Face red with huge grinned]

Phil: oh! Found it! “Yeah…. Sometimes I dream that Dil is real. Like, imagine having Dil in real life!” [Phil boast with a huge smile and hand gestures. Dan hold the laptop steady from Phil’s movements]

Dan: Thhhhhhhhaa “That! be nice…. But then we’ll just be comparing him to the sim Dil….” What?! [Dan realized Jule’s nature of being embarrassed]

Jule: No I, I don't know 

Dan: YOu're the one that wrote this

Jule: I know! I was there! [Laughs]

Dan: -_-"

[Phil’s perspective scanned down, reading ahead]

Phil: ....There's a Q right here! Am I supposed to ooohhqww OOoowwwwaaaakkkkkaa

Dan: No no no, you're supposed to croak like frog [croaks]

Phil: Ohh~! [Croaks]

Jule: If you guys are just gonna insult my work, I'm leaving

Phil and Dan: [Endless smiley goofy croaks]

Jule: I’m leaving -_-”

Phil and Dan: [Giggles infinite of kawaii adorableness] 

The rest of the video wasn’t awkward like some other youtubers reading fanfics. It was different. A phantastical different. Sure, some parts were awkward with bits of laughter but generally was sincere. The two narrators, portray the story with an inner passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was writing the next part to Soulfinders but I got bored and started to daydream of this. So, simultaneously, I typed it out as I daydreamed.
> 
> The phanfc they where reading in this fic - http://archiveofourown.org/works/5402654
> 
> ~ Youtubers ~
> 
> Phil - www.youtube.com/user/AmazingPhil
> 
> Dan - www.youtube.com/user/danisnotonfire
> 
> Jule - www.youtube.com/user/JulienneJc


End file.
